Beyond the Cage
by Rapunzel3
Summary: It's the year 820, 25 years before the colossal Titan destroyed Wall Rose. A young Ava Fior is an optimistic dreamer and after a unlikely meeting with the young criminal Levi Ackerman their path's will slowly wind into one. How will these two shape each other into the soldiers they need to be in a world where death, violence, and fear are your constant companion. Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**Hello and Welcome to my latest obsession Attack on Titan. **

**I got this idea when i was watching the series and reading what fan-fiction had to offer. After some digging i found out that Levi is possible 40+ in the series and a lot of the fan-fiction uses him at this age. I wanted to do something different and take you back to when Levi was a young teenager and just beginning in the Survey Corps. My story is a Adventure, Violent Romantic Tragedy so get ready for a whirlwind of emotions and hopefully a great story. I do warn you this story will be containing an OC. I also realize that AOT is coming out with a side series about Levi's origins and i haven't read it, but i have a vague understanding of what happened. I will be pulling some things from it, but altogether it will be different from the series. **

**I LOVE CRITICISM. So don't be afraid to write a review and tell me what you think. Review or PM me :)**

**This is just an extended prologue/summary of my story to get you in the mood. **

**I do not own Attack on Titan or the title image. I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p><em><span>Beyond the Cage<span>_

Prologue

Twenty Five years before Wall Maria fell to the colossal and armoured titans. Before the humans were brought face to face with the very fears and stories they told too their children to frighten them at night. Before chaos and mystery shrouded the human race as the mystery of the Titan's and the walls became more complex. And before a certain Titan boy held humanities hope on his shoulders. Our story begins in the year 820 where an unlikely meeting between a cocky cold delinquent and an optimistic dreamer begins a journey that shapes and molds them into warriors to prepare them for the unlikely events of the future.

This tragic story follows one young girl from the little village of Kita that borders the walls of the Stohess District and Wall Sina. Whose dreams are to one-day to save and heal those who have been injured and escape the cage that threatens to consume her. However one fateful day in the back alley's of the Stohess the young dreamer come's across a cold criminal boy who lives day-by-day and only watches out for himself and his few friends in the cruel world. As their paths slowly intertwine they will change and influence each other into what they need to become in order to survive.

A story of destiny, change, love and death. In a world where your fears are faced every day, and where one must find the courage to stand in order to triumph over the evils and to reach the dreams that they seek. Follow the adventurous dreamer Ava Fior as she encounters the young thief Levi Ackerman. How will these two mold each other when they come from two different backgrounds? Read to find out.

* * *

><p>Rated Teen due to Violence, Death, possible swearing, and a tad bit of Romance in later chapters (don't worry nothing to scandalous).<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**HI everyone! So this first chapter is a hefty one (aka 6,000 words) but it's needed so i can introduce my OC and how her life can mix in with Levi's. Let me know if it's a bit to long. I think it is but i wanted to get something up. **

**Drop me some feedback and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Attack on Titan or the title image **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Beyond the Cage<span>_

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly on the red roofs of the Stohess District and cast an stunning brightness over the small town of Kita that lay outside of its massive walls. In the heart of the Stohess district vendors, and merchants had just woken up to begin the preparations for the morning market. Sleepy eyes slowly opened to see the beautiful clear sky and bright sun lighting up the cobblestoned streets. In the little town of Kita many of the inhabitants were already up and readying the horses and wagons. Most had woken before dawn and began the preparations since they had to travel into the district in order to make it in time for the market.

A young girl ran through the streets. Her two long braids tied back with green ribbons flew behind her as she twisted and swerved through the mass of people that slowly made their way towards the large gates of Wall Sina. The young girl wore a happy expression on her freckled face as she grabbed a handful of her dark green dress and began to run faster. Her bright blue eyes shown with happiness as she brought a hand up above her and waved to a face in the crowd that stood near the edge of her village. Her black combat boots dug into the dirt and she avoided a horse draw wagon, almost falling into the unforgiving ground, but she quickly regained her balance and continued on without a pause. Jumping high into the air she rammed into a tall man with a brown jacket with the image of two roses printed on his sleeve. He had dark brown eyes and golden hair, he was tall and lean and looked to be around the age 17. His arms instantly wrapped around the little girl's waist and the young girl laughed into the sky.

"Jer-Bear you're back!" the little girl called as she clung onto the man's neck.

"Ava look at you. You've grown so much!" the man exclaimed as he twirled the girl above his head. She opened her arms wide and giggled as she felt like she was flying through the air as he spun her.

"I'm flying!" Ava yelled with a happy grin. People passing by smiled at the sibling's reunion and felt the warmth of happiness spread through them as they looked at their joyful expressions. Catching the girl in his arms he let her sit on his shoulders as they continued through the small village twisting through the crowds of wagons and people.

"How is my favorite sister?" her brother said looking up at Ava's happy face.

"I'm your only sister _Jeremy_," Ava said drawing out his name in a teasing manner. Jeremy only laughed in response and tilted her feet up making her fall back a bit and squeal in response.

"And you're the best sister anyone could ask for. Now tell me what have you been up too while I was gone," he asked as he cut down a side street to avoid the hoards of people making their way to the gate.

"It snowed while you were away but it melted in a few weeks. I turned 10 last week, which you missed. Tristan also won't stop teasing me, no matter how many times I stomp on his feet. Dad let me man the stand by myself for a little while," Ava said as she rested her head on Jeremy's golden brown locks and closed her eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday kid, I promise to make it up to you. Well I will have to give my little bro a beating for teasing my favorite sister. Maybe I'll even show you a few tricks eh, so you can get back at Tristan while I'm away," he said as he came around another corner.

"You're leaving again?" Ava said sadness coursing through her voice as she held Jeremy's ears.

"Yea I'm only here for a weeks then I'm heading back to Karanese District. They only need me to fill in for one more shift Ava, then I'll be back here and guarding this wall," he said looking up at the towering walls of Wall Sina. Ava could hear the pride in his voice when he spoke of his job. He really enjoyed what he did, protecting and keeping the peace within the districts.

They came to a picket fence at the back of a cottage. Bins full of bees and honeycombs decorated the one side and long stalks of wheat covered the other. In the middle of the bee's and the wheat stood a small garden filled with minimal forms of vegetables. The smell of fresh bread wafted in the morning breeze from the open windows and door on the bottom floor that served as the bakery. Jeremy put his hand on the little gate but Ava tugged at his ears stopping him. He looked up to see her bright blue eyes peering down into his brown ones. The sadness from before was gone. He could see the genuine curiosity bubbling behind her eyes.

"Jer can you see the outside world from Wall Rose or is Wall Maria too far away?" she said her voice rising with interest and curiosity. Jeremy looked up at his little sister Ava, wondering where this was coming from. He always knew she had a weird fascination to see the world outside of Wall Maria, but he thought it was a fleeting thought of her childhood. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing to be interested in.

"No Ava. I've never seen it," he said opening the gate and walking through the small garden.

"One day Jer I want to fly away like the birds and see what's waiting on the other side," Ava said as she rested her head on his and looked up at the birds flying high in the bright blue sky. However as Ava looked up with a faraway look Jeremy was scowling at the garden. He couldn't help but think that her dream was a dangerous one.

They walked into the small bakery at the bottom just in time to see an older woman with golden brown hair that was tied back into a loose bun run by in a frenzy. Long strands framed her sweaty face, flying around her as she ran around with two pans of bread grasped in her mitted hands. She worn a dark brown dress with an apron tied tight around her waist. Her dark brown eyes briefly glanced up at the two and then did a double take as she noticed Jeremy.

"Jeremy! You're back!" the woman yelled as she put the loaves of bread on a wooden table. The older woman hurried around to the two siblings and enveloped Jeremy in a gigantic hug. Tears could be seen in the corner of the woman's eyes as she took in her son's return. He had been gone for a long time.

"Hey mom it's good to see you," he said as he hugged hi mom with just as much enthusiasm.

"Where's dad and Tristan?" he asked looking around the little oven room, but didn't spot them anywhere.

"Oh they're just out front getting the horse and wagon ready. We can catch up later. I see Ava found you. She took of this morning yelling about how she was going to see you first. I told her to wait but she didn't listen. I thought I was going to have to send a search party out after her," her mother said as she fixed Jeremy's uniform and patted his check in an affectionate manner.

"Your looking good Jeremy. I'm glad your home," she said with such tenderness that Jeremy hugged her again. His mother looked up and smiled at him than stepped away raising her hands up to Ava. Ava sighed and took her mom's hands and was helped off of her brother's shoulders. Once Ava hit the ground she ran straight past her mother's legs and out to the front where her father and Tristan were getting the horse ready. She wanted to tell them that Jeremy was home and brag about how she had seen him first. She disappeared into the hallway and Jeremy and his mother smiled after her.

"She's as high spirited as always," Jeremy said leaning against the wall as he smiled in the direction of the hallway.

"Yea. Always with her head in the clouds that one. I swear she's getting harder to handle with each day," she said with a sigh and went over to the loaves of bread and wrapped them up in a cloth.

"She's grown so much since last time," he said his eyes clouding as he remembered how young she was when he had left on his assignment to Wall Rose.

"You have been gone for almost a full year Jeremy. Things change," she said and Jeremy could hear the hint of sadness lacing her voice.

"I'm worried for her," Jeremy stated before he could stop himself. He was thinking about what she had said to him. He could see the curiosity swarming in her little blue eyes when she had asked him. Curiosity about what lay beyond the wall. It was concerning and he feared what her dreams could lead too.

"Why would you worry? She's young let her dream about being a medic and saving the world with one scraped knee at a time," his mother said with a laugh and he looked at her with bewilderment. He knew that one of Ava's dreams had been to become a medic so she could save people. They both shared big dreams. His being to protect the people within the districts, and hers to help anyone she could. However his mother didn't know about Ava's curiosity about the wall. Sighing, Jeremy kept his mouth shut. His mom would have a fit if she knew Ava's true dream. Dreams like Ava's tended to push them to the Scout Regiment and nobody wanted their child to run off and fight Titan's. It was a terrifying thought for any parent or family member. Pushing off the wall he took the loaves of bread from his mother and helped bring them outside banishing the thoughts from his mind in the process.

As they walked out into the morning sun Jeremy and his mother burst out into laughter as they saw the scene that awaited them. A man with a long beard, bright blue eyes, messy dark brown hair and with freckles dotting his nose, was running after his son Tristan, while trying to keep the horse calm at the same time. However he was failing as he kept tripping over ropes and buckets that kept getting in his way. Tristan had the same messy dark brown hair with the same freckles over his nose but had dark brown eyes like his mother and Jeremy. He looked to be about 13 years old and he was laughing manically as he held Ava over his shoulder. Ava's face was caught between anger, horror, and happiness as she was laughing hysterically and pounding on Tristan's back as he assaulted her with tickling.

"Tristan stop your scaring the horse!" their father yelled between raged breaths as he tried to shake a bucket off of his foot.

"You'll. Pay. Tris. Revenge. Is Mine," Ava panted between laughter as she squirmed in in Tristan's grasp as he continued his torture.

"Oh but Ava you lied to us. I don't see Jer~Oh," Tristan said stopping dead in his tracks. Their father stumbled over some rope and fell into the dirt, bucket still firmly planted on his foot. Tristan had stopped his tickling to watch his mother and Jeremy hold onto the doorframe laughing. Ava took this opportunity to whack Tristan on the head and knee him in the stomach. He doubled over dropping Ava in the process who fell into the wagon. It was a weird, and hilarious sight to behold as the entire family burst into more fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry to break up this _happy reunion_ but I have some business to attend to with the Mr. and Mrs. Fior," a cold voice split through the happy atmosphere. All five members of the Fior family looked up to find a man in the same uniform as Jeremy standing before them. Ava popped her head out from the wagon and looked at the man with a disappointed face, and Tristan was scowling in his direction. Jeremy stood tall and saluted the man but cast a wary eye at his siblings as the man saluted him back. The stranger's cold dark eyes scanned the family as his lips perked up into a smirk.

"Tristan, Jeremy why don't you take your sister and start taking the wagon up towards the gates. Your mother and I will meet up with you then," their father said in a serious tone as he righted himself from the ground and stood tall in front of the man with the red roses decorating his uniform.

"Sure dad," Jeremy said with unease as he looked at the soldier with the smirk. Turning away from his parents he hoped up into the drivers seat and took ahold of the reins. Tristan plopped down beside him crossing his arms and scowling in the direction of the soldier. Ava's head appeared between the two brothers and she looked between Tristan and her parents. Snapping the reins they headed off up the road and towards the towering stone of Wall Sina.

It was silent. The only noise was the crackling of the wheels on the cobblestone and the voices of people passing by. Ava slowly sunk down till her eyes were just visible between her brothers. Bringing her two braids up in front of her face she slowly began to hide behind them. Her brother Jeremy turned to Tristan with a tense look in his eye.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked and Tristan only huffed and looked away. Ava sighed in the back. Jeremy had been gone for a long time for work and he didn't know what had happened in their little town.

"I've seen him once before. He came by about a month ago to talk to mom and dad, but they will never tell me why. Although I heard mom talking about how every citizen in Kita who want's to go to the morning market has to get a pass so we can go through the gate and set up our stand since we aren't official members of the district and that we are making money their. Maybe that's why he's there so he can give dad the pass," Ava said in a formal tone as she repeated what she had heard her mother say.

"Whatever they want it's probably nothing good. Those thieving soldiers just want more money to pay for booze and they'll use any scheme to get their hands on that money," Tristan said as he picked up one of Ava's braids and twisted it around her face making her mumble a protest.

"The Garrison man the walls and protects the citizens from the Titan's. They don't take part in the affairs of the market or business. They take care of traffic through the gate and maintain the wall and~" Jeremy began to state in defense of his section but was cut off by Tristan.

"Just because you are so uptight about your job doesn't mean that everyone else is. Some of the Garrison here are real pricks Jer," Tristan said as he played with Ava's braid with one hand and swatted her hands away with the other. Jeremy smacked his brother on the side of the head making him stop in his teasing.

"I know the Garrison isn't perfect. I'm not ignorant. The Garrison is the most corrupt out of all the military divisions. However some of us have to try and make a difference Tristan and I was just making a point that it's fishy that a Garrison member would want to speak with our parents directly, " Jeremy said his voice going from disappointment to prideful than dropping into suspicion. Ava knew that her brother's dream was to protect the walls and the citizens within. He prided himself on being a protector and she smiled up at the sky as she began to think of her own dream.

The cart pulled up to the edge of the gate stopping in the hoards of people that swarmed into the District of Stohess. Ava stood up and put her hands on the top of her brother's heads and leapt up into the front seat. As the minutes went by the three siblings began to get bored. Ava had climbed onto the back of the horse and began to braid's it's mane. Tristan was sitting in the front seat looking after the bread and talking with a friend that had been passing by. Jeremy had gotten off and was talking with one of the Garrison soldiers at the gate and getting updated with news that was passing through the Garrison.

10 minutes had passed and their parents finally emerged from the crowd. They both looked tired but put on happy faces for their children. Jeremy was the first to confront them on the stranger. Ava tried to listen but their voices were too quite and she only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"~Soldier at the house… ~Not now…. ~another matter… ~not in front of your sister… ~when we get home…." Ava huffed as she heard the bit about her. They still saw her as too young to know the details of "Adult talk". She had turned 10 on January 25th; she was old enough to know about the big bad world. Why couldn't they see that? Ava decided that if they wouldn't tell her about the strange person than she would just have to listen in later at home. She smiled evilly as she began to sketch out a plan in order to eavesdrop on the conversation later.

"Come on we've delayed long enough," their father said and he swung up into the drivers seat, their mother sitting beside him. The three siblings crawled into the back among the many stacks of fresh bread as the cart began to move. Crawling slowly through the large gates.

Ava always hated and loved coming into the Stohess District. She loved the hustle and bustle of people and she loved exploring the many streets it held. One time she had followed a cat all throughout the city, another time she made her way to the canal and watched as the boats drifted by, and another time she had gotten to see people who could fly through the air like a bird. It had been a regular gathering of soldiers passing through the district and her parents had taken her to see it. The Garrison had been escorting the Scout Regiment through town. Ava had seen them use their 3D Maneuver Gear to fly from rooftop to rooftop. It was a sight that she had dreamed about.

That same day her mother had told her about the Scout Regiment. She said that they went on missions outside of the walls in order to gain what Humanity had lost. Ava couldn't believe that the people in front of her had seen what lay beyond the gigantic walls that surrounded her world. Her mother continued to tell her how dangerous a job it could be and that they faced the Titan's every day. Her mother had shivered at the mention of Titan's saying that they were spawns of the devil. Ava had watched the Scout Regiment trot through the district, their heads were held high, and only a few had smiles on their faces. Even with their stoic expressions Ava couldn't help but think they were amazing. Their job sounded horrifying but the only word that registered in her mind was the word _hero._ They could leave and fly among the trees and make a difference in the world. It was something she admired about them.

Even thought Ava loved the district and the many adventures and memories that it had supplied she still hated it. Every time she walked through the massive gates it served as a reminder to her that the walls were her cage. The entire population of the human race was walled in, cut off from the outside world and only the birds and those brave solders could fly above it and travel to a new land. Ava still wanted to become a medic. She wanted to help and save people but every time she saw those massive walls looming over her the more she wanted to escape.

They made it to the square and quickly set up their little stand. Tristan and her dad stood proud in front of the baked goods ready to sell to the waiting costumers that would be wandering by anytime soon. Ava giggled. Her family was a bunch of weirdo's sometimes, all with different dreams and goals. Her father had once been part of the Garrison like Jeremy but injury had prevented him from continuing. He settled down with Ava's mom and pursued his secret passion and hobby for baking delicious bread. Ava's mother had been a nurse when she was younger but dropped the job in order to take care of her family and help run the business. She still go's in to help when an epidemic spreads or when a riot breaks out, but it's been years since anything that extreme has happened. Tristan had inherited the skill to bake delicious bread like his father and wanted to take over the shop when his father retired. Ava did not have that particular skill, she burnt anything she touched. Jeremy had gone on to join the Garrison like his father had once, and Ava wanted to become a medic like her mother. However even with all the hardships and obstacles they faced with money, traveling, and settling in they always had been a happy and joyous family.

Ava watched as person after person came up to their little stand to buy the fresh bread that they had made this morning. She was getting bored and she had no one to hang out with. Tristan and her dad were busy selling the bread, her mother was busy knitting new socks for the family, and Jeremy had disappeared to report to the commander of Wall Sina. Ava sat on a wooden crate, her eyes glazed over as she played with her braids and watched the many people walking by. That is until a certain conversation between two Garrison soldiers perked her interest.

"Did you hear that the Commander is setting up a Scout Mission to go into the underground city. I think he's finally cracked, why go down into a place where we can get stabbed by a rusty knife," the soldier with a beard said with disgust as he took a swig out of a metal flask.

"It's a maze down there and we need to map it out. I heard that there is a lot of underground deals going on and that's why the Commander is putting together the mission," the clean-shaven one said.

"I heard it's just a bunch of hobo's living in dirt and begging for scraps," the bearded one said.

"Jose said it's another city with it's own form of government," the clean-shaven one said and took a swig from the metal flask.

"Whatever Jose doesn't know anything," the bearded one said as they began to walk away and get out of earshot.

"Your only saying that because Jose is the only one left in the regiment that you haven't slept with," the clean one said than burst into laughter and disappeared into the crowd followed closely by his swearing counterpart.

Ava could barely sit still. An underground city had been underneath her the entire time and she hadn't explored it yet. This was something that would keep her busy for week's maybe even months. Hopping off the crate she walked over to her mother and watched as she continued to knit. Ava was scheduling her time and thinking if her friend was well enough to join her. Ava was deep in thought and had forgotten that she was staring at the sock her mother was making. Ava's mom sighed and looked down at her daughter. She could see the wheel's turning in the little girl's eyes and knew that she was thinking up something. It was a constant thing with this girl.

"Okay Ava I know you want to ask me something," her mom said and Ava looked up with a big smile.

"Mom I was wondering if I could go and visit Kuno. I haven't seen him in forever and I want to keep him company," Ava said as she practically bounced in front of her mother. Ava's mom laughed as she put a firm hand on the girl's shoulder to quell her bouncing feet.

"Okay Ava but make sure you're back before we leave okay. I don't want you getting lost in the big city okay, and only talk to kid's your own age," her mom said as she held Ava's chin making sure that her point got across. Ava nodded her head vigorously before taking off in the direction of the hospital.

Ava weaved through the legs of people and got shoved a few times but she never faltered. She was used to navigating crowds. Ava got to the other side of the little courtyard and got up on one of the crates looking over the massive amounts of people. Ava had been to the district many times and she just needed to figure out where she was. Finding the building she was looking for she cut into an alley and began to make her way to the hospital that lay on the far side of the busy square.

Ava didn't bother going through the front door she didn't really feel like talking with the pushy nurses who asked her where her parents were. Ava had her own way of getting to Kuno's room and it was a lot more entertaining than the front door. Following the brick wall of the compound she followed it until she came to a bunch of crates and proceeded to climb up them. She put her hands on the top of the stonewall and stepped up carefully. Balancing on the thin brick wall she began to follow it around the complex. On her one side lay the hospital courtyard where the patients could come out and get some sun and exercise, and on the other lay an ally riddled with street cats and more crates of supplies.

Ava had almost reached the place where she could climb onto the roof when she heard something in the ally beside her. Pausing she looked down to find a young boy maybe a year older than her trying to open one of the massive crates that lay at the back of one of the stores. She watched him curiously wondering if he worked for someone and was checking the supplies. On her many adventures she had encountered shop workers going through the crates that were deposited at the back but she had never seen someone so young doing it. Turning a little she plopped down on the brick wall and sat above him watching him curiously.

The boy had dark pants and a pale shirt underneath a baggy vest. Ava could see mud on his boots and dust on his pant's but he seemed to be quite clean otherwise. His hair was straight and jet black with bangs that parted down the middle. His skin was pale but she could see his face slowly going red as he tried to pry the lid off. The boy didn't seem to have noticed her yet so Ava just observed. He had plunged a crowbar into one side of the crate and was trying to open it but it didn't seem to be budging. Ava sighed he wasn't going to get anywhere doing it that way.

"You know if you tried loosening it from all four sides it will come off easier," Ava said and she watched as the boy whipped around and pointed the crowbar in her direction. He was shorter than she had originally thought; he was maybe a little taller than her. However he held the crowbar like a weapon and had sunk into what Ava would think was a fighting position. However what stunned Ava into speechlessness was his eyes. He didn't look frightened by being spotted or even remotely concerned that she had been spying on him. He had pale grey eyes that Ava had never seen before. They looked cold but she couldn't help but see a spark of something dance behind his eyes. His pale grey eyes bored into her blue and he regarded her with a slightly angered expression. Ava was beginning to think that he wasn't just a shop boy.

"And how would you know," he said in an even and skeptical tone.

"I've opened them before," she stated and flipped her braids behind her never taking her eyes off of the strange boy. He regarded her for a long time and Ava thought that he was just going to stand there and stare at her all day. He made a 'tsk' sound before he moved to another side of the box and stuck the crowbar in. He repeated the motion and the top finally popped off.

"See told ya it would be easier," Ava said and smiled down at the boy who only glanced in her direction that same spark flashing in his eyes before he looked into the crate. The boy produced a bag out of thin air and began to fill it up with rice. Ava watched in curiosity but as she watched the boy she became more and more skeptical about the situation.

"You're not a shop boy are you," Ava stated and the boy only smirked in response as he continued to fill the bag of rice.

"I should call the police. It's illegal to steal," Ava said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked towards the market where many officers were mulling around.

"By the time you get them I'll be long gone," the boy said bringing her attention back to him. He had a point. She would have to walk all the way back around, climb down the crates, and then find an officer. Ava sighed knowing that he had won. Ava continued to watch him and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you stealing anyways?" Ava asked and the boy looked up with a furrow forming between his eyes. He looked almost confused or angered by her question but then his eyes steeled over and he went back to filling the bag.

"To survive," he stated simply and Ava rocked back shocked by his answer. Too survive? Was his life really that rough that he had to resort too stealing in order to get a decent meal? Ava knew that some people couldn't afford to pay some taxes, but her mom said that the government put them to work so they could pay for simple things like food and shelter. If that was the case why was a boy her age running around stealing food?

"Why are you breaking into the hospital?" the boy asked and Ava looked back down at him. He had finished filling the bag of rice and had slung it over his shoulder. He was below her and looking up at her his eyes openly mocking her. Then his question finally sunk it.

"I am not breaking into the hospital!" Ava said in a defensive tone as she leant down towards him sending him her best glare. She sat back up and continued. "I came to visit my friend and see if he want's to go exploring," Ava said as she looked over her shoulder at the window that was her goal and where her friend waited.

"Your friend lives in a hospital," the boy questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ava sent him a glare but her face fell into something almost sad. She looked away and missed the boy's face cracking with a little concern.

"If you were sick and nobody knew what it was that's where you would be too," Ava said looking up at Kuno's window. Kuno was one of the reason's why she wanted to become a medic. She wanted to help people like him and save them from the illness that plagued them.

"Sorry I asked freckle face," the boy said in his even tone and Ava turned so sharply she almost fell off the stonewall.

"FRECKLE FACE!" Ava screamed as her blood boiled at the nickname he had given her. The boy cracked a genuine smile before it slid into a smirk. However his smirk didn't last long when the sounds of heavy footfalls and shouting reached their ears. Ava could hear people coming down the alley and the boy began to back away.

"Gotta go," he said turning and darting down an alleyway and out of sight.

"Why you!" Ava yelled after him as she stood quickly and made her way onto the hospital roof. If the authorities caught her it would definitely look like she was breaking into he hospital just like the street boy had said, and she didn't want to get caught hanging out right beside stolen rice. Grumbling the entire way she slowly slid open Kuno window and fell inside. Who did he think he was calling her Freckle Face? How had he even seen her freckles he was standing below her and he was short? Ava wanted to scream. She didn't even get the chance to call him a name he had just taken off. Ava vowed to herself. If she ever met him again she would make him pay for making fun of her freckles. She was proud of her family's freckles and if he was going to make fun of them then he had something else coming for him.

"Ava?" she heard a boy's voice say her name and she looked up to see Kuno's smiling face from the bed. She got up and made her way over to his bed and sat cross-legged on it.

"Hey Kuno thought I'd stop by," she said beaming back at him. Kuno slowly sat up against the backboard and gave her a shy smile. Kuno was a year older than her, but he had been her only true friend. They had played together since they were young and still tired too even if he was in the hospital. Kuno had been diagnosed a few months ago and had been held up in this hospital since. Kuno was a skinny kid with pale skin, dark eyes, and reddish/blonde hair. Ava could see that the illness was taking its toll on her best friend. Dark circles looked like shadows under his eyes, he seemed weaker and seemed to be lacking his usual energy, but those were the only indication that the boy was even sick. Kuno was a fighter and she knew that he could beat whatever was attacking his body.

"That's great. It's been getting quite boring here," Kuno said and he gave her a bright smile, which she returned with full force.

"Well do I have a story for you," Ava said crawling up to sit beside him. She pulled the pillows up and made it so he could rest more comfortably. Than she stationed herself right beside him. Her bright blue eyes were alive with excitement and she could see it mirror in Kuno's dark eyes.

"Okay so I was sitting at the booth when I overheard two soldiers talking about an underground city…" Ava said and fell into a full-fledged story about all the wonders and adventures they could have in the mysterious city under their feet. Her imagination got away from her but she didn't care. She knew that her friend couldn't join her yet. It didn't look like he had gotten a lot of sleep and it wouldn't be the first time that they had to wait to go on an adventure but she had to tell someone about the magnificent thing she had discovered. And if they couldn't go on the adventure today sharing stories and making up heroic tales with her best friend seemed to be a wonderful alternative.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! **

**Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. I just got out of midterms not to long ago and I just wasn't inspired to write. Anyways I also hadn't got any reviews so I wasn't really motivated to write anyways. I didn't no if my story line was good, or if this was even a good idea, but I am continuing because I like this story and it helps get me out of writers block for my other story Prince and the Thief. **

**Thank you to those who followed and favourited this story. It mean's a lot to me just to know that people are actually reading this story. **

**Please Review I would love to hear from you and get some feedback from the few who have read this story. Pretty much tell me if it's any good. **

**I do not own Attack on Titan only my OC Ava and her family. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ava slowly climbed down from Kuno's window waving goodbye. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she slid down the shingles and landed on the thin wall. They had talked for quite a long time and she couldn't wait to go and explore the underground city. However Ava knew that Kuno wouldn't be able to join her. His illness was taking its toll on his body but he seemed to gain more energy the longer she had been there. Ava had promised him that she would explore beforehand and map out a good route. Than they would sneak out one day and Ava would give him a tour of what she found. It was the only way they could go adventuring together until he made a full recovery.<p>

Balancing on the thin wall she glanced at the place that the young boy had stolen from. The crates had all disappeared and only a few grains of rice dotted the space where the boy had done his thievery. She paused only for a second and looked towards the alley that the boy had disappeared down. Ava couldn't help the swelling of anger and curiosity that bubbled within her as she remembered the parting words he had graced her with. Ava needed a name for him, a name to call him since he had deemed her with freckle face.

"Steely eyes? No that's stupid. Thief boy? Nope to obvious. How about Boy who is too stupid and weak to even open a crate without a girls help? Waaaaay to long. Ugh!" Ava yelled as she pulled at her braids in frustration as she made her way along the wall. "Why is this so hard? Freckle face he called me freckle face and I can't even come up with a good nickname. Why cant' I find a name for the weakling?" and then it clicked. A devilish smile spread across Ava's lips as she rounded the last bend in the wall and saw that her two crates were still there so she could get down.

"Weakling. I like it," she said with an evil glint to her eye as she jumped down onto the crates with a little too much enthusiasm. If she ever met up with the rice thief again she had a perfect name to call him if he ever used Freckle face against her.

Ava rounded the corner to the square and froze. The entire square was deserted and only a few people were mulling around. Panic erupted in her chest, as she looked around frantically for her families cart. There were still a few vendors packing up and she hurried over to them. Her dark green dress clutched tightly in her hand so she could run freely without the fear of tripping over the hem. Ava scanned the group but only unfamiliar faces greeted her.

She soon found herself standing on one of the many crates by the road that led out of the district and looked at the few carts that were being hauled out of the square. Ava searched each face and each cart looking for at least one familiar face and she soon found it. Her brother's friend Lin was standing with her family and Ava jumped down and ran towards her in a frenzy. Lin spotted her and her face broke out into one of surprise and relief.

"Ava! Your family has been worried sick! Where have you been?" Lin asked as she bent down so she was at the same height as Ava.

"I was visiting Kuno and I kinda got carried away. Where is my family?" Ava asked as she reached out and gripped Lin's sleeve, a habit that she had gotten into when she was young. Lin looked down at the girls grip on her sleeve already familiar with the strange habit of the girl. Whenever Ava was stressed, panicked, or afraid her mind always tended to get ahead of her and she needed to hold onto something to ground her and Lin was her rock at the moment.

"Your parent's had to get the cart and horse home. Your brother's were looking for you. Tristan checked the hospital but you weren't there so he ran back to see if Jeremy had found you, I think he was staying close to the gate," Lin said and she looked behind her at her parents cart.

"Ava do you want a ride we are heading out pretty quick," Lin said as she smiled down at the young Ava. However Ava shook her head, her long braids swinging around her head.

"No I'm going to run ahead. The gate isn't that far and I'm sure everyone is really worried," Ava said as she turned around and headed straight for the gate, ignoring the concerned Lin who called out her name.

She ran down the familiar streets, hoping that her brother's were still waiting for her at the gate. No doubt she would get an earful of this back home for being so late, but right now she needed to reach the gates. However Ava was so focused on getting to the gates that she ignored the group of teens that were watching her run down the street. They stood by an upcoming alley and it wasn't until they were right in front of her did Ava finally take in her surroundings. A group of boys around her brother Tristan's age had swarmed her and all of them had sly smirks plastered onto their faces.

"Look who it is," the fat one right in front of her said. Ava looked up and took a quick intake of breath. She knew the group that surrounded her, and they loved to tease and pick on her. She always seemed to run into them whenever she was with Tristan. They would swap insults and then continue on their way. Her brother and them always had a little bit of a rivalry.

"It's Tristan's freak of a sister," the skinny boy sneered as he stood right beside the fat one. Ava didn't like how they were all slowly closing in on her, making her back a little into the alley way. Fear started to bubble up inside of her, she had never encountered them alone and she didn't like the situation at all.

"What'cha doing all by yourself," someone said from behind her and she closed her eyes wanting nothing more than to find some kind of opening to escape. Her mind was racing and she needed something to ground her, to make sure she didn't spiral into hysterics.

"Don't you have clothes that aren't filthy?" another one said to her right and she could feel the fear slowly consuming her body as he hands began to shake.

"Why do they even let you within the walls?" the one to her left said and she felt someone tug at her dress. Ava had had enough opening her eyes quickly she tried to duck out of the little circle they had created around her.

"And where do you think your going?" The fat one said to her as she tried to duck past him. His pudgy hand gripping her upper arm tightly as he brought her back into the middle of the circle. Her eyes widened in fear as her breaths came out in gasps. She needed to get out of here.

"I just want to go home," Ava finally got out and her voice betrayed her fear, and she was pretty sure the fat one could feel her shaking.

"Ah look at that guy's the freak want's her parents," One said as he began to play with her braids. Ava twisted in the fat boys grip and she tried to wiggle away form their unfriendly gazes and unwanted touches. She could feel tears of panic beginning to prick her eyes. She had never been so terrified before.

"Let me go!" Ava said her voice laced with panic as she attempted to kick the one who was playing with her braids.

"And why would we do something like that when you're so fun to pick on?" the skinny one said as he took one of her pigtails in one of his hands and yanked on it making her yelp in pain.

"OW! That hurts," Ava said as she swept a foot to kick the skinny boy but the fat one only gripped her more tightly making her gasp in pain. The skinny one grinned evilly and gave her braid another yank, while the boys around him began to laugh at her terror. Ava could feel tears already slipping from her eyes as she tried to fight back but they only continued to laugh at her failed attempts. She had never felt so hopeless and afraid than she did at this moment.

"Stop it!" Her own voice finally sounded and she tried to fight back once again, but no matter how much she kicked or punched they only swatted her hands away with a laugh and pulled at her braids once again. They pushed her and taunted her with their words, saying that she was useless scum, ugly, and utterly poor. They slandered her families name, made fun of her status, and insulted her looks. Whatever they threw at her she buried deep, trying to suppress the urge to break down in front of them. If she broke now it would only give them the satisfaction they wanted.

However everything changed in one instant when one of the boys ran into her from behind, knocking her off her feat and making her crash into the unforgiving pavement below. The boy roughly got off her kicking her in the side while he was at it and stood tall above her. Ava clutched her stomach and lifted her head to take in the scene. She noticed that the five boys were all looking at something that was standing behind her. Looks of fake confidence plastered on their faces, but Ava could see the flicker of fear dancing in their narrowed eyes.

Before Ava could turn around she heard one of the boys yelp and watched as he stumbled backwards holding his nose. The other boys stood their ground their expressions wavering from fight or flight. Ava heard someone take a hurried step forward and the four boys all took one step back. She could hear more movement and Ava finally got to see what the boys were all staring at. Three figures stepped in front of her crumpled form. A girl with short little pigtails, and two boys the taller one had light brown hair, and the shorter one had black hair.

"Whatever she was a waist of our time anyways," the skinny boy said as he wiped blood away from his nose. He had been the one who pulled her braids earlier and she couldn't help but feel a little happy at the thought that he had been the one to get hit. Ava watched as the group took another step back and away from the three people who stood in front of her.

"Yea you can have her, she'd fit right in with you," another jeered trying to play of the fear that was evident in his eyes. Ava couldn't help but wonder who the three people were if they were sticking this much fear into the one's that had tormented her.

"Yea let's go boys. We can pick on our toy another time," the fat one said as he turned away with a smirk directed right at Ava.

Her stomach dropped and she lowered her eyes as she finally sat up. Why did they always have to pick on her? Ava knew they had a rivalry with her brother but no matter what her brother did they always picked on her. It would never end. She would always be the person they turned too to get a little extra enjoyment out of her pitiful attempts at escape. She was their toy and no matter what she did to avoid them they always found her. They were part of the cage that threatened to consume her, always there and reminding her about the pitiful life that waited for her within the walls. They put her down whenever they got a chance. She just wanted to become a medic and find her freedom. Was her dream so ridiculous and stupid that it deemed her a freak? Was her dream that insane that they had to throw it back into her face like a slap to the face?

Ava jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Ava looked up into the green eyes of the girl she had just seen with the pigtails. She had dark red hair that was pulled into two small braids; her hair was on the wilder side but her eyes held softness and concern. The young girl kneeling in front of Ava wore an orange shirt that was a bit big for her and was pulled in at the waist. She wore boots up to her knee and tight black pants. Ava could see the dirt smears and the rips in her pants but she paid no mind to them.

"You okay?" the girl asked Ava and she nodded. Her head was still sore from the constant pulling her hair had received but she knew that it would fade in time. She stood up but winced at the movement in her knee. Looking down at her hands and knee again she noticed that her knee still had blood seeping from the long gash it had received from the pavement. Ava quickly sat back down which earned a concerned look from the girl. Ava dug in one of her pockets before brining out some bandage wrap and wrapping her knee quickly to stop the blood. She wanted to become a medic after all and one scraped knee was something that she could treat. Standing up again she offered a small to the redhead and was about to voice her thanks when a familiar voice cut through her mind.

"Picking on a small girl, what a bunch of assholes," the voice said and Ava turned around so quickly the redhead gave a yelp of fright. Bright blue eyes met deep grey and her mouth dropped in disbelief. No way was she meeting this thief twice in one day. His own surprise mirrored her own for the briefest of moments before a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Hey Freckle face," he said as he came up to stand in front of her. Ava briefly noticed that he was indeed taller than her but only by a few centimeters. Her surprise left her in an instant and was replaced with anger.

"I said not to call me that you… you weakling!" she stammered out her nickname for him as her anger began to thrive within her. However before she could give the thief a piece of her mind the young girl and the boy with light brown hair burst into laughter.

"Weakling? Oh that's rich!" the brown haired boy said as he chuckled to himself with a smirk spreading across his lips, the redhead only continued to howl with laugher as she buckled over holding her stomach.

"Shut it Farlan, Isabel," the thief snapped and the boy named Farlan stopped chuckling but his smirk never left his face. Ava finally took in the taller boy. He had a large simple shirt that seemed to swallow him whole and simple pants that tucked into tall boots, he had light brown hair that fanned around him in an windswept panic, and he had light grey eyes that held the same coldness as the thief in front of her. Isabel finally righted herself but her laughter was still continuing as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh that was hilarious," Isabel said and the thief sent her a glare but she only began laughing again.

"Weakling? Is that really the best you could come up with, especially since I just saved your pigtail's from further torment," the boy said his dark grey eyes narrowing dangerously but Ava could see the slight amusement dancing within them.

"Well I thought it was appropriate since you couldn't open the crate and I didn't know your name," Ava said honestly as she looked up at the boy in front of her. Ava's initial stubbornness and anger flared. Two could play at his teasing game and she wasn't about to loose to someone who called her Freckle face.

"You could have just asked," he said and Ava was slightly taken aback from the statement. Her eyes flashed to Farlan and Isabel as silence descended on the two. They seemed to be taken aback by the statement as well, as confusion and surprise crossed their faces.

"Well it's not like you asked for my name. You just deemed me Freckle face and ran off," Ava said a little defensively as she crossed her arms in front of her. She wasn't about to let this rice thief get his way, he was stubborn but so was she. It was true they weren't even friends but for some unfathomable reason Ava wanted to know what this boy's name was. She couldn't help it; the thief intrigued her.

"If I tell you my name will you never call me weakling again," the boy said in a lower voice so his two friends didn't here his question. Ava couldn't help but smirk. He must really not like the nickname if he was willing to make a deal.

"I can't make any promises. You did fail to open a crate earlier today," Ava smiled up at him and she heard the chocking laugh of the redhead as she tried and failed to hide her laughter. The thief made a "tsk" sound and Ava huffed in annoyance. He was really quite stubborn and her anger was beginning to make a return trip.

"Well my name is Ava, since you _didn'_t ask," she said with heat as she glared up at him. Really she had asked for his name but he had still not asked for hers.

"Whatever Freckle face," he said crossing his own arms over his chest and Ava's restraint finally snapped.

"HEY!" she said as she shoved his shoulder. He barely moved but his eyes shot up to her's in surprise and amusement. She watched as a smile finally broke his usual frown. However she didn't return the smile her own anger was bubbling at the constant use of the nickname. She was PROUD of her freckles.

"I'm just kidding _Ava_," he said drawing out her name in an almost mocking manner. "My name's Levi so you better use it," he said pointing a finger at her face. Ava met his gaze with her own amusement dancing behind her eyes. She couldn't help a small smile to pull at her lips, this teasing was actually kind of fun. She had gotten her way and she could finally put a name to the thief that had stolen the rice.

"I might!" she said re-crossing her arms with a small smile.

Levi let his small smile linger a moment longer before it dropped from his face and he turned away from her and stood in front of his friends. They talked in low voices and Ava took this time to finally get a good look at the group that had saved her from further torment as she hovered beside them. They all seemed to be about her age but they held a sense of power and confidence that Ava knew the other group of boys did not have. Ava had no idea where they had come from or what they did in the city; she could only assume that Farlan and Isabel also stole in order to survive. Even though they gave off the signals that they were three kids not to be messed with Ava couldn't help but warm up to them and want to get to know them. They had saved her from the group of boys back there and she was grateful for their involvement even if it only had been intimidation and one punch.

"Thanks for you know saving me back there," Ava said as she faced the group of three. Isabel offered her a large smile, and Farlan gave her a more reserved one. Levi on the other hand only smirked as he turned back to her. Ava stepped up to them smiling, ignoring the smirk that Levi was sending her.

"Just make sure to beat them up yourself next time, I won't always be around to save you and your freckled face every time you know," he said and Ava froze. That was right one of them had actually hit one of the boys. Looking down at each on of their hands she noticed that Levi's had a little blood on them and bruises were beginning to form around his knuckles.

"I know but thanks anyways. Here," Ava said and reached towards Levi's hand. He shied away from her touch and looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Come on I just want to wrap up your hand," Ava said snatching his hand and taking it in her own.

She heard is huff of annoyance but she ignored it. It was the least she could do for him considering he punched the boy that had pulled her hair. She dug in her pocked and grabbed the roll of bandages once again. She quickly wiped the blood of his knuckles and noticed that he had split his skin in the process. Wrapping his knuckles carefully Ava made sure that everything was clean and bandaged properly before tying everything in place. She looked up at him and saw him looking down at their hands with a look she couldn't place. His eyes finally found hers and she smiled brightly up at him before letting his hand go. He mumbled a thanks and she could feel her checks warm but she didn't mind, Ava was doing exactly what she wanted to, helping people who needed her, even if they never asked. Levi opened his mouth to say something more but another voice cut him off.

"AVA!" she heard her brother's voice drift towards the alley they stood by. Ava turned to see her brother Jeremy running towards them. She looked back at the people she had just met and they all had serious expressions on. Maybe it was because her brother was still wearing his uniform and they were technically thieves?

"And that's our cue. See you around pigtails," Levi said giving her a small wave before the three of them turned and ran down the alley they had appeared from. The other two giving her parting smiles and waves as well. However her anger boiled over once again as she watched Levi turn her back on her and run down the alley.

"IT'S AVA! Why you…" Ava yelled after them but they had already gotten too far. She saw Levi look back at her call and she could see the smile written across his features and Ava couldn't' help but smile as well as she watched them turn the corner and disappear from sight. No matter how much he infuriated her she knew he was only teasing her.

"Ava. Where have you been?" Jeremy said as he kneeled down in front of her and looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I was at the hospital," Ava said as she took her eyes away from the alley and looked at the concerned face of her brother.

"Tristan and I have been looking for you everywhere. Mom and Dad are about to have a fit," he said and Ava gave him a sheepish smile trying to ward off some of the anger he was throwing towards her. She knew her family would be angry and worried for her.

"Come on your in a lot of trouble," Jeremy said as he scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. Ava complied and held onto Jeremy's ears. She could practically feel the concern, relief and anger rolling off of her brother but with every step she could feel the tension slowly leaving him. The trip toward the gate was followed with an awkward and strained silence. Ava didn't know if she should be telling him why she was late, or if she should keep the encounter with the boys a secret. She didn't want her family to worry about her.

"Who are your new friends Ava?" Jeremy asked and Ava looked down into his brown eyes. She could see the curiosity bubble within them; he was probably wondering why they had taken off so quickly. She had deemed that they probably didn't like run-ins with any form of authority if they all were thieves and it made sense.

"Just a group I met today. I met the shorter boy with the black hair on my way to the hospital and just ran into them on my way back to the gate. I got a little carried away with time sorry," she said stretching the truth a little and just leaving out the fact that they had saved her from being bullied.

"So is he your _boyfriend_?" Jeremy said and Ava's checks turned a bright red, her anger and embarrassment clashing and making her face heat up.

"WHAT! Ew Jeremy he's not my boyfriend! I just met him today, and anyways if I did see the idiot again he would never EVER become my boyfriend!" she said and bonked her brother on the top of his head. Seriously where did her brother even come up with these kinds of notions? He asked her almost every time he saw her hanging out with any guy her age. He had asked her several times if Kuno was her boyfriend, it's like he wanted Ava to have one and Ava thought that was just plain weird and disgusting. Boys, they were all idiots.

"Whatever you say Ava. I'm just saying you two looked cute holding each other's hands," he said in a sly voice and she hit him on the head again. She had forgotten the position they were in when her brother had seen them, and her face only became redder.

"Shut up Jeremy!" Ava said and Jeremy only laughed at her reaction. Taking a deep breath Ava calmed the increasing heat in her face, and began searching for a new topic that would steer them away from this embarrassing conversation. Then an idea came to her mind.

"I have something important to ask you," Ava said as she leaned over Jeremy's head and looked down into his brown eyes once more.

"Go ahead," he said and Ava smile faltered as the events of today slowly flowed through her mind.

The weakness she had felt when she was trapped between the group of boys, all of them teasing and pulling her hair, and her to weak to escape. Then Levi's words slowly came back to her, _I won't always be around to save you._ Bringing her determination to the front so her brother would know that she was completely serious she asked the question that was growing in her mind.

"Can you teach me self defence?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Drop a Review :) Hope you enjoyed <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! **

**Welcome to the next chapter in my story. I hope you are all enjoying it! Sorry it's coming a bit late, i've been busy with school but I'm trying to get some writing done. **

**Please Read and Review :) **

**I do not own Attack On Titan, only my OC's **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Ava sat on the wooden stairs that entered into their small kitchenliving room, her head downcast and her hands placed in her small lap. Her mother and father stood tall in front of her giving her a good scolding for her careless actions. They had discovered her cut hands and scraped knee, and Ava was able to pass it off as her tripping and falling. However when they touched her side and she cringed it had been the last straw. Ava had been gone far longer than she had anticipated, ended up getting hurt, and managed to frighten her parents into thinking she had been kidnapped. As they stood in front of her remarking on how careless Ava had been she knew she deserved every single comment.

Her parents had eventually calmed down and sent her to clean the stables for punishment. She had worked till sundown never pausing and never complaining. She was used to this kind of punishment. This incident wasn't the first time Ava had been late, or lost. It actually happened quite regularly. Ava liked going on adventures and she tended to always loose track of time on her little excursions. It was her way of escaping from the reality that she faced. So Ava buckled down and accepted the punishment her family gave her.

It wasn't until after dinner that Ava finally got to take a breather. She slumped to the floor in a heap of exhaustion. She had spent the entire day cleaning the stables to her father's expectations. He was a bit of a clean freak so Ava tried to please him as much as she could. Ava was perfectly content to fall asleep right then and there when her brother's voice drifted up to her from the kitchen below.

"So Dad do you mind telling me who the officer was before?" Jeremy's agitated voice drifted in a rough tone through the weak floorboards. A smile spread across Ava's lips as she hauled herself off of the floor and snuck towards the top of the stairs hoping to catch the rest of the conversation. Ava knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but her parents never told her anything. They said she was too young and she would find out when she was older, but Ava wanted to know now and eavesdropping was one of the ways she got the answers she sought. Crouching low at the top of the stairs she listened in to what her father had to say.

"Not so loud Jeremy, you know your sister eavesdrops," her father said and Ava had to hold back a snicker. They knew her too well.

"Why don't you want Ava to hear about this?" Jeremy questioned and Ava could hear the scrapping of the kitchen chair grating along the floorboards. She assumed her brother or her father had sat down.

"She'll find out about it soon enough, but I don't want to get her hopes down," her father said and her stomach dropped. What was going on? Why did her father sound so defeated? Her brother asked the million-dollar question that she desperately wanted to hear.

"What's going on Dad? Military Police usually don't mingle with civilians. They collect taxes, distribute land, and maintain order. What kind of _business_ did you have to discuss that involves Ava?" Jeremy said and Ava crept forward anxious and nervous to hear what her father had to say.

"Now Jeremy you have to understand you've been gone a long time and things have changed. Laws have been passed, tensions have risen, and Kita isn't the same carefree place you remember," her father began with a sad voice.

"The taxes have risen incredibly high and the District isn't being forgiving. We've been threated with eviction and every citizen in Kita who are having trouble with taxes have been threated with the thought that their kids will be sent to the fields to pay for the increasing taxes," he said and Ava covered her mouth to keep in the gasp that threatened to give away her position. Send her to the fields? Her teachers had only ever said that that law would be instated if the economy got really bad. Now Ava didn't really understand how the districts operated but she knew that if they were considering this then it must be pretty bad.

"I know the districts are only getting worse but they can't force people into labor. Especially children. Tell me your not considering this, it's barbaric," Jeremy's angry tone cut through her father's saddened tone like a knife and Ava flinched at the harshness.

"The law hasn't been passed yet but they are considering it heavily. Kita is different my son. The Stohess district and Kita keep growing but the district has become more demanding. This town has always piggybacked off the Stohess District and now they are wanting more from us, demanding it from us. They view us as scum and tools at their disposal," her father said and Ava scowled at the opposite wall. No wonder she got teased so often. They were the lowest class when compared with the Stohess district, a group of piggy backers living off of the districts resources. Ava knew a little about the tensions between Kita and Stohess since her teacher had briefly glanced over the subject, but judging by her father's voice it went deeper than that.

"I don't care about the tension between the two, that will never change. Is that all they want. Taxes?" Jeremy asked his voice dripping in suppressed frustration and anger.

"Yes, but it's only a matter of time before they come for Ava. Tristan is old enough to begin working a real job but Ava is young enough to be shipped off to the fields. If we don't keep up with the demands or do something to ensure she stays here then we may have to leave or send her away," The nails on Ava's hands were slowly digging into her skin but she barely noticed as she was completely focused on the conversation downstairs.

"You can't send Ava off! She has dreams, and a bright future~" Ava jumped as she heard her brother's fist connect with the kitchen table just as her father interrupted her brother's outburst.

"Jeremy you don't think I know that! Ava is excelling at the limited education here in Kita and she has a sharp and bright mind. She has a bright future and the last thing I want to do is banish that hope within her and send her to the fields. But if that law is passed it wont be an option but the law," her father yelled back at her brother and Ava couldn't take it any more.

Ava stood up suddenly not caring if Jeremy and her father heard her. She ran back to her room trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't know what to feel or what to do. It was too much to take in. She needed to get out of her house, out of the rules and regulations that restricted her. She needed to feel the wind against her face and remind herself that she wasn't lost. She threw her bedroom door open and ran to the window. She opened it quickly and crawled out onto the rough shingles. Her breath spiraled in front of her as she crawled out onto the roof. The sun was just beginning to set casting orange light across the small town of Kita. It was quite and peaceful and it was her escape.

Ava sat on the peak of her house. Her arms were hugging her legs close to her body as she faced the setting sun. Her head was tilted up towards the orb and her eyes were closed. The frosty air nipped at her clothes but the last rays of the sun warmed her skin and chased the chill away. The wind slowly blew through her wavy autumn hair. This was her escape and her promise. That no matter what life threw at her way she would not let it drag her down. The cage on her life would always be there and it would be her decision to stay safe and trapped or to break free and fly away.

Ava slowly opened her eyes to look at the fading light the sun provided. Her eyes tracked a group of geese as they took off from the rolling hills and soared into the beautiful orange sky. She watched with hopeful eyes as they flew higher and higher into the sky above. They were limitless, and free. Sighing deeply and watching as her breath swirled in front of her she thought of the conversation she had heard. If that law were passed there would be nothing her family could do. She would be sent to the fields and her dream would fall further out of her grasp. Ava promised herself that she would do anything in her power to make sure that she stayed and achieved her goal. As she watched the geese fade into the backdrop of the golden sun she knew that one-day she would follow their example and fly towards the world that awaited her.

* * *

><p>Ava's family never told her about the law that threatened to take everything away from her. The only indication she got was the lingering and saddened looks that marred their faces when they thought she couldn't see them. She knew they wanted to protect her but if she didn't do something soon her fate would be claimed. After a few weeks it started to grate on her nerves. She never ran into the thieving threesome, Kuno was stable but still unwell, and her studies continued in the same fashion. It was like everything was on standby waiting for her to do something. So one afternoon after the school bell rang Ava stayed after class to talk to her favorite teacher.<p>

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Wells but I was wondering if you could answer a question for me," Ava asked as she stood patiently by the door her bag clutched to her chest.

Mr. Well's turned around at her voice and gave her a warm smile. Jeffery Wells was the science teacher at Ava's school. He had sandy blonde hair and a large mustache tucked under his nose. He was a tall and lean man with scars dotting his arms and neck. He always seemed to slouch like something heavy was always riding on his shoulder, but Ava figured it was because of his past. Before he had joined the teaching division he had been a military doctor. He had seen the outside world, and saw horrors that Ava couldn't even begin to understand. She knew what lay outside of the outermost walls, and she knew that Mr. Well's had experienced it, but he always managed to smile when he was at the school. Seeing the bright and growing future of the younger generation. Ava looked up to him as a role model.

"Of course Ava, come in. What has been bothering you, you've been distracted all week," Jeffery Well's said as he placed papers into one of his briefcases before turning back to her and leaning against his desk. Ava made her way into the classroom and stood in front of him.

"Well you see I overheard something in my household and I wanted to ask you about it, and see if you could give me some advice. If that's okay," Ava asked as she waited for her teacher's answer. He blinked at her in confusion, but his expression warmed and he smiled.

"I will try my best, what troubles you," he said and Ava took a deep breath ready to hear whatever her teacher had to offer.

"Is it true that the district might pass a law that forces children my age into the fields?" Ava asked and watched his expression.

Surprise was the first thing to register across his features than it morphed into the familiar look of pity she had been receiving from her family. Anger spiked in her stomach but she held it back, knowing that her teacher wouldn't hold anything back from her. He never had. Ava had asked him many questions about the profession of medicine, and the roles he had in the military. However he never went into much detail he would share the good memories he had of the outside world. He would also share and give her extra lessons to help her reach her goal of becoming a doctor. So Ava waited patiently for her teacher to continue.

"Ah yes it is. I'm sorry that you have heard about this Ava, and it troubles me that your family is being targeted," he said and Ava let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. To hear it form her teacher only put more weight on the impending reality that waited for her in the future.

"I've given it some thought Mr. Well's and I was wondering if there was any way that I could bypass the fields," Ava pushed on, the glimmer of hope shinning within her, not extinguishing at the prospect of being put out by the law that threatened to restrict her.

"There are always possibilities Ava, but you must realize that they may not work out the way you have planned. I know you have large dreams Ava, and I know what this kind of information must be doing to you. Do you still plan to become a doctor?" Jeffery Wells asked and Ava looked up at him.

"Yes I do sir," Ava said with honesty and pride. She didn't realize but she stood a little straighter as she said this, and Mr. Well's could see her eyes spark with a fierce emotion. He smiled at the reaction knowing the determination that lay within her.

"And what about your plans to see the outside world," Mr. Well's asked, his own concern about this particular dream edging into his voice.

He had served with the military in his younger years and he had seen what lay on the outside walls. The monstrous Titan's that clawed at the outer wall, and the brave Survey Corps charging head first into the chaos that awaited them. He had tended to many traumatic events and had done his part for humanity, but it wasn't for everyone. He had retired in hope of never seeing the horrors that plagued his dreams. Then he met Ava. An optimist, and a dreamer. She was a determined and stubborn girl with a large heart. She had come to him asking questions that he thought any 10-year-old girl would never be interested in. He could see her drive to divert and create her own path, never wanting anyone or anything to wield it other than herself. He admired her greatly for that and knew that whatever she put her mind too she could do it. He had seen that in her schooling. She had the best marks out of the entire grade, and surpassed even some of the older students. He saw her potential and knew of her dreams, but he still feared for her. He had known the horrors of the life she wanted and didn't wish for her to go through the same tragedy he had been faced with. But he knew that whatever he said to her would never stray her from the path that she wanted so he acted as her guide instead, and watched over her.

"Yes I still want that as well, but my family will never agree to it," Ava said casting her eyes downward and Jeffery's eyes softened. He knew her family would never accept her dream but she still stuck to it. So he offered the guidance he could provide her with.

"Dreams and goals won't always be accepted by the one's that we hold close Ava. You must understand why they won't accept it, they are afraid for you, and concerned for you, but you must do what makes you happy. It is up to you to create you own path and follow your own dreams. Now back to the matter at hand. You wish to bypass the system yes?" Jeffery Wells said bringing the conversation back to the problem that she was faced with.

"If you did get some kind of job or some kind of volunteer position the military might pass over you, but it is a slim chance Ava. You must realize that they don't always make acceptations. They are rare and almost non-existent," Jeffery said not wanting to give Ava the false hope that many threw their lives away for. He wanted her to know that if she tried to bypass the law it may not come to pass, and she may still end up in the fields. She needed that reality so it could push her further.

"I know sir, but I have to try. I don't want some law restricting my life, and I will try everything I can to keep my path in my own hands,"

"What do you have planned Ava. You are the wielder of your own fate, so what path are you planning to take," he asked wanting to know what her mind had come up with. Jeffery knew that Ava wouldn't have come to him without some kind of plan beforehand.

"That's where I need your help Mr. Well's," she said and Jeffery quirked an eyebrow at her wondering what it was she could want from him.

"Ah and what can I do," he asked as curiosity began to take ahold of him.

"I want to volunteer at the Hospital and I need your help in securing a position there," she said with confidence and no hesitation. Mr. Well's only smiled. Of course this is where she would want to go, it only made sense. He had confidence in her and Jeffery knew that she would do well.

"I'll see what I can do," Well's said and was graced to see that bright smile of hers light up the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me a review Please :) <strong>


End file.
